Cobra Misaki
Cobra Misaki is the "Poison Dragon Slayer" and infamous S class Guild Member of Dark Guild Azure Demons. Appearance Cobra is a slim man of average height with tanned skin and spiky, upward-styled crimson hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face. He’s noted to have snake-like features, with slanted eyes, a rather flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. He also sports a simple circular earring on his left ear. Cobra's outfit consists of an elaborated whitish coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs, and many studs lined up the chest, the high collar and the sleeves, which have armbands seemingly made of metal around them above Cobra's elbows. Below it, Cobra wears a dark shirt, and he also sports a pair of crimson leather pants held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs, and simple brown shoes. Personality Cobra is confident and enjoys seeing his opponents suffer. Cobra believes that Second Generation Dragon Slayers are superior to First Generation Dragon Slayers, and even finds their existence questionable, as Dragons are believed to be extinct, and therefore finds it ridiculous that people certain people were taught their Magic by nonexistent beings. He is also quite easy-going, as he was able to laugh at a joke during a battle. Cobra harbors great affection towards his snake Cubellios, considering her to be his greatest friend, and being willing to dedicate his prayer to hear her voice, which in itself is impossible, even for someone like Cobra, who has exceptional hearing. Magic Power level: 10,000 (start) and 25,000 (dragon Force) Poison Dragon Slayer Magic: By having a Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body, Cobra obtained the ability to use this Magic. It grants him the power to produce poison from his body and to consume the one produced from external sources to heal and strengthen himself, which, as a result, grants him immunity from poison. The poison that he produces from his skin is so corrosive that it is said to be able to decay all that it touches, but can also act after a given amount of time: Cobra stated that its effects are first visible in a progressive weakening of the victim's body, which then results in death. Sound Magic: Cobra has the ability to manipulate sound waves. Enhanced Physical Strength and Durability: Cobra has a grant amount of physical Strength and Durability. Enhanced Hearing: Cobra has the ability to hear his enemy's thoughts. Weaknesses Although Cobra may seem legit powerful there are major disadvantages he has, *He fears that his prayer will not come true of hearing Cubellios thoughts. *Fear of losing his Snake Cubellios. Cobra has two major deadly weaknesses: If cobra somehow lost his ability to hear his enemies thought that would be a killer for him and also Cobra receives 5x times damage from any Ice based attacks causing him to be near death after just a few hits. Category:Character Category:Dragon Slayer